swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
神之鐵
Divine Metal is 1 of the most valuable materials in the game, being impossible to buy with coins and costing a considerable 60 tokens in the shop (approx. $6.10). It takes 9 table slots and a combined total of 16 hours to forge this material. On the flipside though, this is also the easiest material to complete. Each material that Divine Metal is paired up with can only have 1 result. When you are making the regular swords, Burnt or Frozen doesn't matter. The qualiy is irrelevant as again, there is only 1 sword that can be made. I.e. Divine Gold will always be given to you, even with 0 quality if you use 3 黃金s. However, keep in mind for the fusions that Divine Metal is a Divine craft. That means, even if you do Divine & 冰石 or 火焰石, it will not receive a bonus, it will receive the penalty. The other side of the coin is what it takes to complete the collection. You need 4 Divine Metals for each rare element. That means, you need 56 Divine Metals. As said above, you can't buy these in the 黑市. So, unless your willing to pay tokens, you have to obtain them other ways. 如何獲得 *商店(Shop): 花費 60 鐵匠幣 購買1個. *競技場(Arena): 花費 1,500 Arena Points 購買1個. 如何免費獲得: *藏劍簿 (Collection): 30個 *特殊任務 (Special Quests): 15個 *英雄任務 (Hero Quests): 7個 *印記本 (Seals): 19 *鑄劍目標 (Goals): 2個 *藏劍目標 (Saving Swords): 1個 *合計: 73個 So, it is possible to obtain every single Divine Metal you need to craft every single Divine Sword as long as you look at what you have to do before hand. Several of the 特殊任務 and 英雄任務 require you to turn in a Divine Metal sword before you get the Divine Metals, so they cancel each other out. Let's look at how many you need to complete(Quests are optional, though only 1 追求永恆(Quest for Eternity) is a loss. 遊戲需要的神之鐵數量: *集齊神之鐵藏劍簿: 耗費56個 (普通合成14個,弒神合成42個) 任務要求 *英雄任務 (Hero Quests): 耗費5個 *特殊任務 (Special Quests): 耗費7個 *合計: 耗費68個 For divine fusion to be attempted, you need Level 2 mastery in Divine Metal, and the three identical Divine Swords you wish to fuse into a God-slaying Sword. 普通神劍 Divine_Metal_1_Collection.jpg Rage of the Gods.jpg Sword of the Dragon God.jpg Sword of Death.jpg Sword of the Fire God.jpg Gen Masamune.jpg Divine Gold.jpg Demonbane.jpg 第一頁: #Rage of the Gods #Sword of the Dragon God #死神之劍(Sword of Death) # Sword of the Fire God #Gen Masamune #煌金劍(Divine Gold) #Demonbane Divine_Metal_2_Collection.jpg Sword of Divinity.jpg Sword of the Wind Goddess.jpg Sword of the Ice Goddess.jpg Sword of the Endless Sea.jpg Dimensional Blade.jpg Annihilation.jpg Divine Diamond.jpg 第二頁 #天劍(Sword of Divinity) #風神之劍(Sword of the Wind Goddess) #冰神之劍(Sword of the Ice Goddess) #無盡之劍(Sword of the Endless Sea) #Dimensional Blade #毀滅(Annihilation) #Divine Diamond 弒神劍 *'God Forbidden Blade' *'The Last Hope' *'Essence of Destruction' *'Golden Age' *'Nieves' *'"Fire Origin"' *'"Ice Lone"' *'Vow of the Ancient Dragon God' *'Circle of the Six Realms' * Musou (God Mode) *'Star's Demise' *'Ragnarok' *'Death's Tear' *'Brahma' 其他語言 *'英文' Category:材料 Category:神之鐵